My Baby Sleuth!
by Saitoukid1412
Summary: Due to an attempt at returning back to normal, Conan takes an antidote wrongly mixed with the Toxin that turned him into a child! Akemi Nakashima escapes from her orphanage seeking justice only to cross paths with none other than Conan now warped into a toddler! Akemi and Shinichi join forces to achieve each other's goals, solving mysteries, and forming a sweet bond along the way!
1. Chapter 1: Destinies crossed

**Authors Note: This fan-fiction is a lot different than the other fics I've had on this account. It started from a dream I had, after watching a movie about an unsolved case it really lingered in my heart how things like these go unsolved. But I knew somehow that if the Detectives of DC were to solve all these cases, they would be able to solve them. It's quite sad, and I'm sure Shinichi feels the same when he thinks about all the cases he isn't able to solve, being local or overseas. I put a lot of hard work into this, so I hope my readers enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Kaito nor Magic Kaito/Magic Kaito 1412 or anything else originally created by Aoyama Gosho. This is completely noncanon and fanmade.**

* * *

Akemi Nakashima had put herself in a situation she could not understand. She had carefully thought out everything for justice, she had used up the most of the courage she thought she had.

But she was wrong.

There is no justice.

She never had any courage.

She was only prey.

She clutched her knees, in fear that something would touch her in the dark space she seemed to be in. All she heard was mere silence, and the sounds over water splashing in the distance. She cowered herself into the imaginary focal point she located in her stomach. She was shaking, and she was cold and she felt her lips go numb.

"Gah!"

Akemi's world stopped at that moment, as she tried to assess what she just heard, that echoed for a whille. The sound of a ghost? Or? She shook more as she couldn't figured out what was going on at all!

"Ba-" She heard it again.

"Gaba!"

Is that a baby? She thought.

She felt her years of experience in an orphanage, suddenly come back to her, and she felt her sudden courage push towards the sounds of a poor baby.

She trudged through the cold rancid water, attempting to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of fish and debree grazing her as she crawled towards the light. She finally reached where she saw a tiny hand dangling from the ceiling, and she stood up with the water at her thighs.

That's when she saw him for the first time. The moment that would change her sad pitiful life that intended towards a poor ending.

And the determination in the eyes of a small hero.

* * *

 _A while earlier..._

"Conan-kun! Get dressed!"

Ran's shouts echoed throughout the self-pronounce Great Detective Kogoro's office, and through the household, as she vigorously attempted to clean everything top to bottom, and even managing to cook in the process. Shoving the vacuum under Kogoro's feet whom which created a smelly bridge between the couch and the table.

"Honestly!" She pouted as she pinched her father's nose, awakening the hangover Sleeping Kogoro from his drunken hibernation.

He shouts as if he had been attacked by a menacing threat, kicking the bag of recycled beer cans that Ran had just attempted to clean up into the air and recreating the messy home.

"Dad, are you serious!" She shouted, continuing to pick them back up, all in the meanwhile vacuuming with her foot something of a skilled Karate champion. "Conan-kun!"

"HAI, HAI!" Conan shouted annoyed from the bathroom, as he was attempting to brush his teeth peacefully. Even his mother wasn't this annoying, but this kind of beats living alone in that large house anymore.

That's right, he had been Conan Edogawa for this long, very seldom is he referred to as Shinichi Kudo, and even Agasa tries to keep it on the downlow with calling him Shinichi.

Even that Haibara girl had some sense, but she repeatedly makes puns that somehow rhymes with Kudo only to get him riled up. Thank god it was a weekend today. No more Detective Boys, atleast he had to hope they didn't show up to play.

The phone rang, and Conan noticed an exasperated Ran sigh in defeat that she can't do 5 things at a time without spontaneously combusting. "I'll get it!" He scurried quickly to the phone.

"Mouri Detective Agency."

The first four seconds were pure silence but Conan sensed there was someone on the other line.

"Hello?"

After a while he heard a female breathing or a kid? Before the phone mysteriously hung up.

"Who was that?" Ran asked after successfully finishing the first 3 tasks she attempted to combine together.

"Must have been a prank call.." He giggled innocently, and successfully Ran's attention. This had happened the first time this week, in which he heard children in the background. This time with pure silence, it had really struck him as odd. He'll have to ask Agasa if he can get him a location for the phone-line.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Akemi Saitou immediately shoved the cell phone she used to call the Detective Agency in her back pocket. "J-just checking for more t-toys.."

"There are no toys here! This is a tool shed, the kids are forbidden here anyway! Get out before anyone else sees you." The old lady shouted.

The shy Akemi quickly shuffled with her head down out the shed, getting slapped on the shoulder by the old lady in the process.

Akemi quickly walked through the eerie halls as quickly as possible until she finally reached the closest bathroom, and sighing desperately in the nearest stall. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks, before quickly wiping them away, and exiting the bathroom.

"Saitou-san."

Ren the security guard called her as she exited the bathroom. "How are you today?"

"G-good.." She said trying to smile.

"Ah, so soft-spoken you won't get a boyfriend like that!" He said jokingly. "Ah, that's right, you rarely leave the campus?"

"J-just for occasional errands.." She said as she avoided looking him in the eyes.

"Well, you are 16 now! You're old enough to leave campus..be a good girl." He said, awkwardly patting her head in a trusting manner, and then leaving soon after that.

"Akemi-san!"

Akemi jumped at the voice of the head mistress that she feared the most from everyone else on campus. Her name was Koizawa Hiromi. She was the most powerful authority at the orphanage.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Head out to buy some comics for my son," She said as she handed the coins straight onto Akemi's palms. "Make it back quick, you know the rules."

"Y-ye-" Akemi bowed way too quickly in response before finishing her response.

She heard one of the teachers follow her, witnessing their encounter. "Why do you so constantly insist on her buying those erotic magazines. Do you know how old she is?"

"I don't know how she gets them for me, but it's either her or my son's reputation." She chuckled.

Akemi clutched the money. There was no way possible she could buy those comics, but she almost shook at the thought of her of not doing what the headmistress told her. There might be a nice man who could buy it for her like those other times. She nodded to herself, yes. Keep her hopes up.

She felt a tiny hand creep on her shoulder.

"D-Daiki!" She said, forming her hands in a form of surprise, and moving them in translation. "You surprised me."

He moved his hands asking if she was okay.

"I-I'm fine.." She moved him to a corner next to the door he came out of. "Tonight is the night." She said as she spoke in sign language simultaneously.

He asked where they are going.

"Be prepared." She said, and hugged him tightly.

* * *

"You what?!"

Agasa's experiment exploded to the beat of his surprise, and he desperately tried to clean it up. "They found you?"

Ai Haibara sat on the stool in front of Agasa, seemingly as nonchalant as ever. "They only tracked a delivery with my name to this house. I needed supplies in order to practice for a more definite antidote. I had to use my actual name in order to purchase with my current bank account. Of course, they emptied it out long ago, but I had to put some money in it, and they must have gotten suspicious from there."

"But Ai-chan! It is not like you to be so careless!" Agasa replied. "They contacted you? What did they say?"

"They are asking for all the data I have." Ai replied. "If I don't give it up, they'll most likely come here themselves, and finish me once and for all."

Agasa's face became worried. "What ever happens, Shinichi must not know! We can't risk to fight the Black Organization at our current state, we still haven't fixed Shinichi's state!"

"And without the data, I can't create that antidote." Ai closed her eyes. "I've already managed to recreate the poison, and with that, we were only steps closer to the antidote..."

"Is there anything we can do?" Agasa asked.

Ai hopped off the stool, her tiny body making a small sound. "I'm going to give them what they want."

"But you can't! That's assisting the enemy! If Shinichi finds out!"

"If I find out what?" Conan walked in through the front, catching Agasa mentioning his name.

Ai quickly walked out without mentioning anything.

"What is going on?" Conan asked.

Agasa laughed. "Nothing wrong!"

"Agasa..."Conan gave him a suspicious look.

* * *

Ai Haibara casually strolled into the convenience store, seemingly undetected, as she stood next to the magazines.

It was a risky, leave and go situation, and Haibara was ready to take the risk.

She scanned with her eyes for any signs of hooded figures, and continued to pretend she was reading a comic.

"Ah! Akemi-san!"

Ai's eyes desperately turned to the location to which she heard the name, piercing through her ears like a needle.

Sister?!

"How many times have I told you it's illegal for me to sell you these magazines! Have you no shame?! A woman your age.."

Akemi gripped her hands together as she bowed with shame, and shook in fear of having to experience this embarrassment once again. "B-but.."

"Is someone putting you up to this?! Honestly! There's no way I'll sell a high schooler this shmuck! Now scram!"

Akemi dropped to her knees. "Please!"

Ai couldn't believe what she was seeing. It wasn't her sister as her heart had yearned, but someone else. Having heard that name after so long pained her deeply. It's been a long time since her sister had died, months, it hurt her to hear her name, and to not see her alive to respond. Ai reverted her attention immediately, whatever this other person was going through it wasn't her concern.

"Ah!" A man scurried over to her location and grabbed the magazines on the counter. "I was looking for this issue! Lucky!"

"Hah? Are you a twerp as well!" Shouted the shopkeeper.

"I may look young to you, but it's quite rude to judge someone by appearance sir!" He chanted.  
"I would like these! Accept my patronage!"

Akemi looked up to see the man who just appeared. She has seen him before! He is a student at her school, though she attends rarely, she would see him often in the halls, and in middle school she saw him prefer a trick or two.

"Such annoyance! Don't let your mother see these mags, kids these days, "He muttered under his breath as he purchased the magazines.

"See ya!" He chanted as he hopped out the store.

Ai waited patiently, if she made the wrong move it would be game over, her legs shook in fear of the thought of crossing paths with these men. Their scent made her quiver, just thinking that she would cross paths with them, made her feel like she woud soon meet her death.

"Well then.." She whispered under her breath. It's better off this way, there's no way she would be able to leave the organization alive. She couldn't involve Shinichi and co any longer, she didn't dream of dragging them down with her.

She took a step, and looked for a good place. She quickly spotted a trashcan, and before it was too late she scurried down the path, as fast as she could only to bump into someone and dropping the case she held, the flasks of her prototype Apotoxin, rolling on the ground.

"Ow.." Akemi coughed, having bumped into a little girl. She quickly realized the contents of her sweater pockets had escaped onto the ground, flasks bumping into one another.

"I- I'm so sorry!" Akemi quickly picked up her two flasks, and rushed out the convenience store.

Ai grabbed her toxins quickly and dumped them into the trash cans in fear that they had already arrived. She quickly scurried away, hooding herself with her sweater as she accompanied a stranger and her child.

* * *

Akemi sat down on a bench, having regained her breath after running off. There's no way she could make it back to the Orphanage as usual. She knew she'd be beat for not bringing the magazines, and having all her strength taken away before she can..

A white bird landed onto her lap. She stared at it startled, only to have it fly left of her and landing on the trash can near her.

"H-hungry?"She managed to say, as she followed it to find the magazines that the boy had purchased earlier.

* * *

Akemi regained her senses realizing the baby was attempting to plop the pothole open.

"I-it's no use.."Akemi said in a meek voice. "Stand back!"

She picked up a broken pipe, she knew there's no way the pothole could open, but the least she could do!

She began to bang the metal repeatedly, until she was finally able to bend the metal enough for the baby to slip through.

"H-here! Little one!"

He crawled over without hesitation, and climbed through quickly entrusting Akemi to catch his fall.

The child was completely naked..

She quickly hugged it. "You poor thing! It must have been cold!" She quickly wrapped him in her jacket and crouched to assess the situation.

Where did this baby come from? Was it one from the orphanage? There was no way, she would have recognized him. He seemed around 2 years, but still very small, despite that she could tell he had motor skills much older. A normal 2-year-old is distracted easily, and wouldn't have realized she was in here, he also quickly reacted to her plan. She had expected to lull him..

"Gah! Ba ga ou a he a!" She heard him babble as he tried move around in his wrap.

"W-wha.." She tried to lull him. "Are you hungry need to pee?"

"Ga ga!" He slipped his hand, and formed his tiny fingers into a point, pointing to their left.

"Ah, there?" She looked to see a dark path, away from how she got here.

But how did the baby know there was another path?

He started to struggle around in the wrap.

"O-okay!" She said, worried he'd fall into the water.

She stood up on her trembling knees, fearing where she'd go. But she now had another life in her arms. Back in the orphanage, she felt she had the responsibility of all those kids, as she was the oldest of them.

She took a long blink and huge gulp, as she began trudging away.

Before Akemi knew it, they had reach the end of a long pathway, the baby beginning to wiggle each time she took a wrong turn. She heard the sounds of water falling, until she had realized there must be a river connected! She trudged towards it, light coming closer as they reached the end of the pipe, the water reaching her thighs, only to lower, as she reached where the pipe was spilling out to. A river bed.

"Trust me okay!" She quickly closed her eyes, and covered the baby's nose, as she hopping into the river.

The river had reached up to her chest, she quickly lifted the baby above her as she hopped onto the grass of the river bed. Both of them gasping for air as she held him on her chest.

It took her a moment to realize reality, she had made it out of that pothole alive. She had escaped from injustice. She was alive. She came to her senses and quickly uncovered the baby that began to shake with fever. "O-oh no!"

She had found the baby without clothes, and they had both swam in dirty cold water. For a baby, things like this is dangerous for them!

She quickly hugged him tightly in her arms despite that the soaked clothes were cold exposed to the air. She had to think fast. She had nowhere to go, she didn't know who this baby belonged to.

"g-g-g-g-a...!"The baby gasped. "t-t-t-t...t-a!"

She listened carefully. He was trying to tell her something. "m-m-m-m-m-mo..."

Mo?

"o-o..."

O?

"uuuu..."

U?!

"r-r-r-riiii!" He gasped exhausted.

"Mo..?U...Mou..." She whispered. She gasped, "Mouri?!"

The baby nodded feverishly.

The baby had finally said something understandable! Could he really mean Mouri? Mouri? Was it what she really thinks? Mouri..Detective Agency?! No way!

"mou...ri..." It whispered again, more understandable.

"Mouri detective Agency..?!" She spout outloud.

She had secretly attempted to call for a while, she had hoped the great Detective Kogoro would be able to help her somehow...somehow...from that orphanage.

She thought about what would happen next, as she trudged up the hill, hugging the child close to her chest, as she tried to desperately offer him warmth.

 **End of chapter 1**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :3**


	2. Chapter 2: True identity

**Author's note: I currently don't have a set schedule for updates. I don't even have any for the other fics I have that haven't been updated in years :'v**

 **But rest assured for quality content, I might take 2-3 days c: for now I'm just trying to get the story going**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN/MAGIC KAITO 1412 OR ANYTHING ELSE ORIGINALLY CREATED BY GOSHO AOYAMA. THIS ENTIRE FANFICTION IS FANMADE AND NONCAONON.**

* * *

 _Conan skidded his skateboard on the pavements as he avoided passengers._

 _"It seems Ai-kun has developed an antidote, but the Black Organization may have caught up on it. Her best hope is to leave them her last remaining flasks of Apotoxin, as proof of surrender."_

 _"What?! She_ can't _! There's no way the Organization would just let her surrender!" Conan_ retorted _as Agasa had spilled the tea about where Ai was headed._

 _Even she knows that!_

 _"I believe her fear has driven her to play with her own life.." Agasa sighed in disbelief._

 _"Agasa! Where has she gone?!"_

 _"Don't know!" He replied immediately. "I'll try to locate her badge," Agasa typed into his computer._

 _"Looks like she's headed to a convenience store, west from here."_

 _Idiot! What are you thinking?_

 _Conan's thoughts ran through his mind, he was_ nowhere _near in the state to go up against the Black Organization. Him and I_ _had thought this up clearly, that the minute she developed an antidote for him, they'd go straight_ on to _the tail of that Dark Organization._

 _He picked up a railing, when his eyes caught Ai's eyes under her hood, causing him to hit the ground._

 _"Haibara!" He shouted as he got back up._

 _"What are you doing here?" She answered shocked._

 _"I'm asking you the same thing!"_

* * *

Words became more clear, as Shinichi gained back his senses.

He was in a warm setting, and he began to realize where he was when he heard Ran's voice.

"It's a good thing his fever has gone down, he should wake up soon." Ran set some tea down in front of Akemi, who sat borrowing some of Ran's clothing.

"T-thank you..."Was all she could mutter.

"Don't worry about it! I was so glad I found my old onesie, though it fits him a little big."

This girl is so kind, the minute Akemi had arrived on their doorstep, she didn't even ask what had happened she immediately welcomed them to her home.

"Um, do you mind me asking.."She finally was able to ask when the situation was right.

Akemi froze. She could tell her everything, but Detective Mouri wasn't here, she had hoped that by chance he would accept her case right away. But she'd feel she would be wasting time with chit-chat.

"W-we ran away.."

Was all she managed to say.

"Huh? From home?" Ran replied.

No! I can't tell her. Akemi still shook in fear, at the thought of her last attempt at calling the police. They performed a welfare check, but the Head Mistress was on top her game, making everything look like it was fine. Because it was unknown who had done it, she took it out on everyone, and restricted everyone over 10 from meals for a whole week.

If she did it again without evidence, she would only hurt the kids once again...or worse.

Her next hope is to find a way for the truth to come to light..

"Y-yeah..." She finally answered.

The phone rang, causing Ran to excuse herself to answer.

"Mouri Detective Agency. Huh? Hattori-kun! No, he hasn't come home yet maybe he's out with his friends. What business do you have with Conan-kun anyway? He isn't your messenger you know, call Shinichi yourself. Later!" She hung up the phone. "Speaking of which Shinichi hasn't called."

"Sh-Shinichi?" Akemi asked curiously.

"Oh, he's a good friend of mine, he's a detective out solving some case. But sometimes he takes long to call.." She sighs.

"Y-you mean Kudo Shinichi!" Akemi shouted the loudest she had spoken to Ran, immediately holding her mouth.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Ran asked innocently.

"N-no..but I've heard about him a lot, I have almost every newspaper involving him.." He's like a hero... "I guess...I'm a fan.."

"Then the next time he comes, do you want to meet him?" Ran asked.

"Ah- n-no it's okay.." Akemi laughed nervously. She'd love to meet him, but that would take a miracle if he would solve her case.

A small thump was heard from Ran's room, both of them immediately getting up to check.

"Ah, he fell off the bed!" Ran quickly picked him up. "Guess he's a strong boy, even in a fever."

"y-yeah..."Akemi muttered. Almost like a super baby, as she recalled the fact that without him she wouldn't have made it out of the sewer.

"What's his name?" Rana asked.

Akemi froze. She doesn't know the baby's name! Of course, it was almost like a stork had dropped him off, completely on his birthday to her. She had planned to find a way to return him, and then she might learn his name. But now?! Akemi didn't know how to respond but she had to respond quick.

"Sh-"

"Sh?"

"Shin...ji..." She replied, her face completely red. Uwaa, how stupid of her, her thoughts were still lingering about that High School detective the first thing that slipped was the first syllable of his name

"Sounds like Shinichi! How cute!"

She's completely oblivious, unsuspecting that she could have just made it up!

"..I-it's not Shinichi..." Akemi replied still embarrassed. "It's Shinji..!"

"Cute!" She said as she handed him into Akemi's arms.

Saved..

Akemi had realized she had already told Ran a lie, about this baby's name. She hadn't gotten used to calling him Shinji even.. She felt bad as if she needed to return this baby as soon as possible but a thought crossed her mind. What if this baby was an orphan? Why else was he naked alone near a pothole? What if he had no family... These thoughts crossed her mind, and she felt more yearning to keep the child. But what was she gonna do with him? She had nowhere to go, she was unsure of her own fate, and she still had lingering things to do. She had to find a way to help the kids at the orphanage.

"U-um when is Detective Mouri..returning?" Akemi managed to ask.

"I'm unsure, he usually calls when he's on his way. " Ran replied.

Akemi lowered her shoulders in disappointment.

"Well, you said you ran away, but did you have anywhere to go?" Ran asked, after a solemn 5 seconds.

Akemi shook her head. "The truth is...I'm an orphan...my parents were killed when I was only 5.."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Ran replied concerned about asking.

Akemi came back to her senses, realizing she was starting to spill about the truth.

"I-it's fine.."

"Well, anyway, I need to buy groceries for dinner, is there anything in particular you want for Shin-chan?"

Akemi blinked twice before peering over to the baby in her mouth and sticking her finger in his mouth. He has 8 teeth, he can chew! "U-um he is fine with anything, maybe if we portion it for him.."

"Alright, do you want to come along?" Ran asks kindly as she pet the baby's head.

"It's...okay...I don't have.." Akemi turns red. "Any money..."

"It's fine!" Ran replies smiling.

"I-I'll stay here, and take care of..." She lays her palm on his head. "Shin...chan.." She says unsure again what name she had put on him.

"O, okay" Ran replies. "If anyone calls, tell them Mouri is out for now, and write down any messages on that notepad."

Akemi nods as Ran leaves the door.

She was so kind. She even trusted her enough to leave her here, and receive messages from the Great Detective Mouri. Akemi did not want to step outside, having finally found a safe warm place, and the fear of crossing path with anyone.

"Gah!"The baby threw himself off her lap.

"Ah!" She shouted as he tried to wobble away from her, losing his balance sometimes. She stood up to follow him as he headed for Ran's room again. He hopped onto the chair of her desk and grabbing hold of a picture, that seemed to be Ran, and someone else.

"Te-!" He babbled as he placed his hand on the other person.

"That's...Kudo Shinichi..?" She muttered after remembering how he looked like from the newspapers.

"Te...mi!" The baby jibbered, placing his hand on himself.

"Te...me?" Akemi understands he had said 'me', but a masculine form of 'me', as if he was older.

No way. Akemi thought to herself.

"For a moment there...I thought you were confessing you were Kudo Shinichi.." She giggled to herself.

"Too!" He shouted.

"Too?" She had replied.

He got frustrated and wobbled off the chair, grabbing Ran's cellphone.

"Ah! That's-" Akemi wondered if it was alright he was touching her stuff. But he's a baby, right? But in the end, this will all go back on herself...

It took almost two minutes, as he pressed buttons, slowly, his fingers not having enough dexterity to type quickly. "Ba!" He offered Akemi the cell phone.

Akemi reached for it, her heart pounding at the result. She turned the cellphone towards herself, to see what the baby had typed.

"I'm actually Shinichi Kudo. I've been turned into a child."

Akemi looked up blankly still receiving what she just read. "I-impossible..." Is this some kind of prank?

But she saw the baby type it with his own hands! And this baby, everything about him was unusual. But still, it can't be!

"I-If you really typed this...nod your head..." She asked.

He nodded his head.

"W-when's your birthday?"

"Gah ba ji...be..." He made a face of annoyance as if he just remembered he can't talk.

Akemi couldn't believe this. If this was really Shinichi Kudo, it explains almost everything. Why he suddenly disappeared, why he rarely calls Ran, or how everything that happened to Akemi recently was able to happen!

* * *

"Thank you for the food," Akemi said, as she began to dig into the rice. Shinichi on her lap, chewing on an omelet, feeling the weird sensation of small teeth against the egg, and how he wishes he could just devour it.

"Seems like Shinchan was able to recover," Ran mentioned glad.

"Hn," Akemi says with food in her mouth.

"Ah, my dad called, he'll be on his way soon, " Ran decided to mention. "He doesn't really take domestic cases..but he can refer you to someone."

Akemi bit into her omelet in disappointment. Wait a minute! Ran doesn't know the whole story, so maybe she assumes she ran away from the orphanage and is looking for a home.

"I'm ho-oome~!" Kogoro Mouri entered the room in a drunken fashion and pranced towards his dress.

"Really dad?!" Ran groaned as she stood up to sit him in his chair correctly. "You went out to drink?"

"I was invited because I solved another great case! HAHA!" He laughed drunkenly.

Must have been luck.

Akemi looked down quickly at Shinichi. D-did he just say something?

Kogoro turned on the TV while Ran went off to serve Kogoro some rice.

"It's such a tragedy! It seems some teenagers ran away from the orphanage. One of them identified as a young deaf male was found dead near a pothole downtown."

D-DAIKI.

"We offer condolences to the Head mistress who griefs over her missing children."

"I can't believe this! They were such happy healthy children what could have driven them to-"

LIAR.

"I just want some closure on my poor sweet daughter."

WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?

"Such a kind Head mistress-"

"STOP!"

Ran almost trips on her footing approaching them with plates in her hand.

"What's wrong..?"

Shinichi looks up at Akemi, catching her eye, leaving her nowhere to look away.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go!"

Akemi quickly picks up Shinichi into her arms and runs out the front door.

No way. No way. No way.

She was sure Daiki made it out alive! She told him to hide near the pothole. To wait for her to come out from there. There's no way he could be dead. Are they really going to mark this as a death and not a murder?! Sure he was malnourished but-but Daiki-!

"OI!"

Akemi stopped, almost tripping on her footing from running too quickly. Shinichi was able to mutter two syllables, together, forming 'oi'.

She expanded her arms to look at his face.

"Ba-ga.."

Did he just call her stupid? After a moment of disbelief, Shinichi started pointing to the next street. "De!"

There? He was leading her again. Where? He had led them to Mouri's Detective Agency out of spur of the moment, knowing Ran would care for them quickly. This time was it his home?

Akemi nodded and began walking quickly, fear running through her veins at the thought of being caught, as tears rushed down her cheeks. Daiki's death continued to flash through her eyes, her parent's, those kids.

"Ga!"

Before he knew it they had reached a dark street. She read the sign at the end of the street, reading "Bieika"

"T-this is your home?" She asks, looking towards the almost mansion-like house. As expected from a detective, and son of Yusaku Kudo. That's right, Akemi was a big fan of Kudo-sensei, she had read all of his books registered at the school library, and because she didn't attend school much she almost stole them.

"Hn." Shinichi places his tiny hands on the gate bars.

"..ge..."

Akemi takes a look. It's locked.

"Do you have a key?"

Shinichi gave her a look as if she should know there's no way he would have it, without his original clothes that is.. He then has a realization and demands she puts him down.

"O-oh." She places him on the ground, as he extends his arm under the gate, in a small crevice underneath the concrete of the wall, he pulls out a rusty key.

"A spare?" Akemi says as he hands it to here. It looks like it hasn't been used in years.

She opens it, and the sounds of the gate opening echo in the neighborhood.

Akemi and Shinichi enter what seems to be an office space. Is this where Yusaku Kudo wrote all his novels. A tingle ran through Akemi's body as she realized all the books that were placed around the office. Like a western style library. Something about this room made her feel content and safe.

Shinichi began pulling off books from the lower cases.

"Ah-!"Akemi says walking around the desk.

"De." Shinichi pointed towards the chair, asking her to place the books like a tower, and then she quickly picked up on his intentions. Placing the books, and Shinichi at the top to which he was able to reach the desk. Akemi then moved herself to sit across from him and the two sat in silence for a couple seconds.

"I-I'm sorry I ran off..we were so safe at Ran-san's home.." She gripped her lap with her hands in fists.

"Ba na.." Shinichi grabbed a piece of paper and the typewriter next to him. He began typing, almost faster than the cellphone, since now all he could use was one finger at a time.

Once he finished, he asked of Akemi to take out the paper to read it, and she did so.

"Was it you who called?"

Akemi froze for a second. He must have heard the broadcast as well, he must have been starting to pick up onto why Akemi was in the pothole, to begin with. He must have heard somehow about the phone calls she's been sending the Mouri's agency.

"I...ran away..." Akemi began to shiver as she spoke, making it harder for her to let out words. But she had to realize that she was in Shinichi Kudo's house now. This is the great High School Detective that solved all those mysteries that the police could have left unsolved..and if this baby is really Shinichi, then...then..

"..Daiki didn't just die...he was killed...I know it..." She tried to hold back the knot in her throat that would cause her to cry, and even then her words would be illegible. "I've been trying to contact the agency for a while...the orphanage I live in is a bad place! The head mistress hides it..she runs it all..what goes on inside it.."

Shinichi began typing, and Akemi's tears fell as she waited for him to continue typing. "de.."

"Are you sure about this?"

She nodded, beginning to sob and she closed her eyes as she began to cry.

After a moment of silence and the sounds of buttons being pressed, Akemi looked up to see what he had typed.

"I can't help you I'm sorry."

Akemi stared in shock. That response pierced her heart worse than she had felt the whole time.

"P-please..." She began to sob, not even realizing anymore she was crying unrealistically and begging a baby to help her. Because she believes what he says it's true, she believes he's Shinichi, she believes in him. But even so...

Shinichi types his last paragraph, longer than the last responses.

"But I know someone who can. In this state I can't do anything, the only thing I can do for us, is direct us where to go. There's someone I need to find, to help me return back to normal. But in the meanwhile, I'll take you to whoever can. But you need to promise me something. This is all a secret. You can't tell anyone who I really am. The whole time before I take you to this person, you must promise not to let anyone know."

Akemi read the message, her heart regaining back it's hope with every word. "I-I promise..." She said between sniffles. "B-but can I ask you something? Why are you in this state."

Shinichi wrote his entire situation. How he ended up becoming Conan Edogawa, how he lived with Ran until recently, how he hasn't crossed paths with the Black Organization. How in this state there is little hope for him to capture the Organization with his bare hands?

Akemi accepted everything he said. She accepted his proposition, that they would join paths until they reach the people that can help them both.

Osaka, huh. Akemi thought as she picked up everything that Shinichi threw out of the closet and folded it appropriately into a gym bag. It's where the people they're looking for are rumored to be.

Hattori Heiji? She had only ever heard about him once when he was compared to Shinichi in one of the newspapers she scrapbooked. There wasn't much news about him since he was from a completely different region of Japan, The Great High school detective of the west.

So that's it. She said, with a hopeful deep breath. She felt some weight lift off her shoulders and felt some excitement bang her chest. Getting to meet such a renowned detective and the fact that Shinichi said he could help.

Ah! She glanced over at Shinichi had wobbled back inside with a blanket full of more things dragging behind. She was actually in the same room with the real Shinichi Kudo! She tried to stop her heart from pounding too hard. That's right he's a baby now, but he's so darn adorable and her motherly instincts-!

"Kya.."She managed to squeak from the excitement. Shinichi gave her a worried look, with the words, what's wrong with you, floating around his head. Or so she guesses. She was only ever able to communicate with him through texting and typewriting. Maybe with some speech therapy.

Before Akemi had realized she was thinking lightheartedly. It has been days since she wasn't on edge, fearing death and danger at every corner. Something about Shinichi's house had a comforting feeling. Or was it because he was by her side?

Akemi had gained hope in life once again.

"Gah!" Shinichi spat to catch her attention, he held out a wallet.

"A wallet?" She grabbed it to find a few large bills inside, and 3 different bank cards. "Wah. T-this is."

 _My father's cards he left me, and some allowance I had saved._

Akemi stared surprised as Shinichi had just spoke sign language. She didn't know this about him.

"How did you know I can speak..?" Akemi asked.

 _Guess. Just joking._

He gave Akemi a cheeky smile, and for the first time she had seen him smile. His cheeks forming into cute little buns around his lips, and his 8 teeth exposed, under his eyes that forms to little half moons.

"U-um can I hold you..!" She squeaked completely red.

"NA-?" Shinichi replied embarrassed by her declaration not even realizing Akemi's intentions were completely platonic.

* * *

Before Akemi had known it, they were walking on the streets of the subway station. Both Akemi and Shinichi wearing hats, in Shinichi's old baby clothes (overalls and indigo t-shirt) and Akemi borrowing some clothes from his mother even after she refused he insisted. She stood embarrassed that his mother's shirt fit her like a dress, and her pants were too baggy, so they had to buy some leggings on the way. Regardless Akemi and Shinichi looked like every other bystander in the crowds of the subway substation.

Everyone else completely unaware of their true identities

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :3**


End file.
